The reuniting of old friends
by Sophia Blackgrace
Summary: When Leo is reunited with his friends, he expects a happy reunion and a relaxing life with Calypso far from danger. What he and the other demigods get is far, far different
1. Chapter 1

It had been twenty-four months since the Great War against Gaia. The Romans and the Greeks were at peace; the two camps conversing through both Iris messages and visitors daily. Half-bloods were always welcome at either camp; regardless of origin or whether they were taking refuge or no. The mess had been entirely cleaned up at Camp Half-Blood: the cabins rebuilt, the forest regrown and the Golden Fleece and the dragon were both back at Thalia's tree. Both camps were swarming with demigods: either on excursions, taking refuge or meeting friends. Everyone was happy, well, almost everyone.

Jason

I

As Jason arrived back in Camp Jupiter he reflected upon the past few years. Waking up on the bus with Piper and Leo, travelling on the Argo, defeating Gaia, they all seemed so long ago. He still felt guilty when he thought about defeating Gaia. He and his friends had gotten to rebuild their lives, free from the fear that Gaia's uprising had brought, while Leo had sacrificed himself for them, killing himself in the process. Jason just hoped he had gone to Elysium.

"You okay, Jason?" Piper's voice snapped him back into reality.

"Mm. Just, thinking," he replied. It had been a common enough trait between the six survivors of the _Argo II_ in the past two years. Satisfied, Piper continued dragging Hazel, Frank and himself to Percy and Annabeth's new house. Despite himself, Jason was excited with the thought of seeing them in the first time for over a year.

Finally they arrived at their street. It was a cute little road made out of cobblestones and not too far from cafes, the university and the main township. A few weathered cottages shrouded by the shadows of the oncoming night dotted the green landscape and a stream trickled down through the middle; sporting a stone bridge as protection from cars, bikes and pedestrians. They walked down the street, only passing one house before they arrived at Percy and Annabeth's. It was a small but comfortable looking cottage; the river ran behind it, a small garden laced with flowers and vegetables lay in front. As they crunched their way down the gravel path out the front, Annabeth opened the door and ran out to them. Just as she embraced all four of them in a hug, Percy walked through the doorway also and grinned at them. Running up he joined the group hug and, after a moment, ushered them all inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper

II

Piper thought it seemed almost like before the Great War; everyone was seated down around a huge dining table, eating and chatting as if they were all on the Argo. Well, almost everyone. Leo was dead. The three words still shocked Piper; it was almost like the news was new to her each time she said it. Leo was dead. Again, the feeling repeated itself, almost like an idea dawning on her. She should've done something, anything, Leo shouldn't have had to sacrifice himself. He should've told them, they could have figured out another way. Even if it was the only way, he shouldn't have stolen the Physician's cure either. They could've helped him and all be sitting around this table right now laughing about it all, but they weren't. As Piper thought about it, she realised she almost felt glad that Leo had died and not Jason, but the feeling soon passed, leaving nothing but more guilt in its wake. Before anyone could see the tear running down her cheek, she brushed her face with her sleeve and returned to her bread roll and vegetables.

"So how are you going Piper?" Annabeth looked at her as if to say 'What's wrong?'

"Alright, just trying to cope with all the change. It's been a busy two years," she replied.

Annabeth nodded, knowing exactly what she was trying to 'cope' with. Silence fell on the table. One by one, everyone stopped eating and just looked at their food, as if trying to eat it with their eyes.

"Well," started Percy after a while, "I don't know about any of you, but I'm going to bed."

It turned out everyone wanted to go to bed. Annabeth and Percy's cottage had seven bedrooms, so everyone could've had their own room (except Annabeth and Percy who shared one), but Jason and Piper, Hazel and Frank each decided to share two rooms. As Piper pulled on her pyjamas, she could hear Jason, who had gone to bed half an hour earlier, snoring softly in his sleep. She padded over to him and kissed him. She could almost imagine Aphrodite, her mother, smiling down upon them. With that in mind, she clambered into the bed and fell asleep.

Annabeth

III

Annabeth awoke with a jolt. Something was moving in her room. Highly doubting it was any of their four guests, she picked up the encyclopaedia from her bedside table. She slipped out of the sheets and trod softly on the carpet floor to the end of their bed where she crouched down and listened. The person was trying to get something from under the bed, so she quickly jumped up onto the mattress where they wouldn't see her. Padding across the mattress in her cold, bare feet she looked over the other edge. Two legs were sticking out from under her bed and they both were clothed in dirty jeans that looked way too short for their owner. Thumping its head, the body slid back out from underneath. Annabeth held her breath and raised the encyclopaedia. Two dark eyes met her own.

"Hello Annabeth," it whispered, sounding decidedly more like a man's voice.

Almost as if by reflex, Annabeth struck him across the head with her encyclopaedia. The boy groaned and clutched his head, but before he could do anything more Annabeth struck him again and he fell unconscious onto the floor. Only then did she realise that the thing in his hand, the thing he had been searching for under the bed, was the last remnant of Leo the six friends had; it was his tool belt.


End file.
